


Heart to Heart

by Harra286



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harra286/pseuds/Harra286
Summary: Seteth isn't happy with Byleth's behaviour and invites her to his office to have a little talk.a.k.a Seteth is a big green dumbass and I'm living for it
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98





	Heart to Heart

“Professor? Do you have a moment?”

Seteth thought she hadn’t heard him and was going to call out again when the blot of indigo blue at the end of the corridor paused.

“Is it urgent?” Byleth turned in his direction but made no attempts to move towards him or away. It only served to exasperate him; he wasn’t exactly dying for her company either, but for the moment he was free to talk. Let the opportunity pass and he’d have to resort to shuffling around his schedule to find time again.

“I would say so. Please, it won’t take long.” Irritation leaked into his voice, but Byleth remained stone-faced. If she’d noticed his ire she’d elected to ignore it. Seteth regained his composure in the time it took for Byleth to walk to his office. It wouldn’t do for him to get aggressive. Yet.

“Shut the door, if you would.” Seteth moved a few papers around and gestured for Byleth to sit across from him at his desk. He waited for the pair to get settled before speaking. “I’ve called you in here today because your behaviour as of late has left me… concerned, to say the least. Rather than acting on my own assumptions, I thought it best to confirm things with you.”

“Ask away.”

“Truthfully, I am troubled by your increasing involvement with Flayn. Is it true that the pair of you went fishing together last week?”

A nod. It seemed Byleth wasn’t planning on denying anything like some others had. That made the conversation a whole lot easier. “Since then, you have been asking me for stories of my sister’s youth whenever you get chance. You eat all your meals with the two of us, and recently you’ve even started turning down students and faculty who invite you to tea unless it’s their birthday - with the exception of Flayn and I. Considering the fact that you and I could not be considered close, all of this can lead me to only one conclusion.”

“Speak plainly, Seteth.”

“Very well, I will be blunt. It is not unusual for Flayn to have female admirers, though they are fewer in number than their male counterparts, but I never in my wildest dreams expected you to be one of them. I don’t think I have to tell you that your pursuit of Flayn is completely unacceptable and must be ceased immediately - and that is without considering how unprofessional, no _irresponsible_ it is for a Professor to attempt to engage such relationship one of her students-”

“Stop. You’ve misunderstood my intentions completely.”

Her interjection cut the momentum of Seteth’s rant dead. He deflated in his chair - when had he started leaning forward like that? - and gaped at Byleth.

“I don’t understand.”

Byleth looked away from him then, brows furrowed as she tried to choose the right words. “Actually, you’ve read my intentions accurately. What you’ve misunderstood is the intended target.”

“You aren’t attempting to court Flayn?”

“I am not.”

“Then who…?” Byleth gave Seteth her most deadpan stare and finally the gears in his head started to click. Oh. _Oh._

His assumption was backwards - and what an ass it had made of him. He suspected that Byleth was engaging with him as a way to get closer to Flayn, when in reality… A blush bloomed bright crimson in his cheeks under Byleth’s steady gaze.

“I… I suppose I am flattered. Flayn knows, doesn’t she? That’s why she spends so much time with you.”

“I’ve not exactly been subtle about the whole situation.” Her blank façade cracked at the words as Byleth’s face brightened to match his own, and an awkward silence descended on the pair. Byleth broke it first. “If that’s everything, I have to get going. I’ll see you later for dinner.”

“Oh! Dinner, yes. I’ll see you then.” Seteth scrambled out of his chair to open office door and Byleth sent a rare, shy smile as she left.

Seteth watched Byleth disappear around the corner in the direction of the library. She was interested in him. Byleth. Interested. In _him_. He turned the thought over in his head, but it made less and less sense every time. When she first arrived at Garreg Mach, had he not treated her with complete contempt? His opinion of her hadn’t exactly improved in the months since, and yet-

“You okay there, Seteth?”

“Jeralt!” Seteth flinched. He was so caught up in his thoughts he’d completely missed the figure, half covered in shadow, looming in the doorway across from his. “I didn’t see you there. I’m well, and you?”

“Uh-huh.” Jeralt crossed his arms and levelled him with a hard stare. “Clear your calendar for tomorrow afternoon. I think you and I need to have a little talk.”


End file.
